transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers Rebirth: A New Beginning
Summary So...hello, this is a fanfic of mine. Please don't edit unless for grammatical or spelling errors. This hosts characters from all different continuities, but it's in a more transformers prime universe with transformers prime versions of the transformers prime characters, most characters are Canon in some universe, but a few are my own. (Cutthroat, Renegade, and Endgame, maybe a few others...) Hope you like it :)~Musky the Seawing 2.0 (talk) 00:13, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Prologue Deep below the surface of Cybertron, in a hidden laboratory. "I doubt you know to the extent of I the importance of this experiment, Scalpel." Beside the red-eyed purple behemoth of a cyclops, an obviously thoughtful, deep-eyed Decepticon, colors matching his obsidian surroundings, turned his attention away from the creature embedded in a small structure appearing to be a strange cocoon. "How can I be sure of that when I can't even see the creature you tell me is so important?" Shockwave's red eye appeared to be strained in irritation. "I showed you the diagrams and the sonagrams of the creature and what it was based upon. What more is there to see?" "The real creature. how can I be so sure you are even telling me truth about what this thing is?" "The basis for your argument is illogical. There would be no reason for me to even lie to you about this. What would I gain by feeding you lies about my project?" Scalpel scoffed at Shockwave's obviously more logical answer. "Perhaps you would gain permission to continue. I have the power to shut you down here and now, Shockwave." Shockwave raised his right arm to Scalpel. As soon as the fellow Decepticon saw it he backed away. "You have no power over me. Do you know this cannon's story?" Scalpel shook his head. "The leader of the Dinobots, the savage Grimlock tore my arm off after freeing his bounds." "You saw what I did with where he ripped it off." Scalpel nodded. "I have taken note of your prowess before, but I do not fear you." "Then you are much less intelligent than I thought." Chapter 1: Cybertron "A little higher...Keep going...Stop! No, no too high." A turquoise Autobot, Renegade watched as an ally of his, Swoop, one of the few flying Autobots, and the only flying Dinobot, was working on raising the statue of the now deceased Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, unto the pedestal it was supposed to rest on. He sighed at Swoop's efforts. "Look Swoop, it's too high, do you need me to go get Air Raid or Jetfire instead?" The blue and red pteranodon, an Earth creature which was given as the alternate mode to Swoop, scoffed. "Me Swoop no need stupid little jets," he said. That was another thing about Swoop, he didn't have very good grammar, just like the other Dinobots. Swoop was the sentimental and smartest one, his best friend, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Grimlock was their leader, Snarl was the stegosaurus, Sludge was the Apatosaurus, and slug was the Triceratops. It was kind of difficult to work with the Dinobots for a few reasons: their improper grammar got on a lot of people's nerves, they weren't too bright, and they all were prone to huge temper tantrums. It had been a year since the Deceptions had been defeated and Cybertron had been repopulated, finally. The peace was great and there were very few who wished to interrupt it. The greatest scientists on Cybertron, Jetfire, Ratchet, and Perceptor had been working on making great new inventions, some were weapons and armor, but most were things to help ordinary citizens. Starscream and Shockwave had fled to places unknown, and there were a few people devoted to finding them. That was what Renegade was supposed to be doing, not working with idiotic Dinobots to build statues. He'd gone on a rampage more than once before, in pursuit of the Decepticons, but had always came up empty handed. He had been forced into community labor for his actions, and was forced to be supervised at all times. Swoop was lowering the statue closer and closer to the pedestal... "Swoop, you're touching the pedestal, you can let go!" Swoop released and the statue stood perfectly upright, undamaged. "All right Swoop, you're good, you can go back to doing whatever it is you Dinobots do in your spare time." Swoop smiled. "Thanks Renegade, me Swoop appreciate your help." Swoop flew off. ''And that's the last thing I had to build, which means I'm off the hook! Yes! ''Renegade spun around, away from the statue. Things started shifting and he flipped upward, spun in the air and he landed on the ground an Earth Corvette Stingray. He drove through the city, twisting around buildings until he spotted a group of Autobots kneeling down looking at something. They were his associates, the people helping him find the two Decepticons. One of them, a new Predacon, Cuttthroat, who was raised with Autobots and unlike his other brethren, became one, looked at him. "Hey, Renegade," he said. He was a black and red fire breathing dragon, and he was super intelligent. Renegade's other allies, Smokescreen, Warpath, and Jazz were also helping him find the missing Decepticons. Smokescreen spoke, "Well, now that everybody's here, I guess we should get started..." Chapter 2: Finding the 'Cons Smokescreen began catching Renegade up with what he needed to know. "Cutthroat here, found out some info about the Decies, he'd hacked into an old satellite floatin' above Jasper back on Earth." "Turns out a while back before Shockwave came to Earth, he had a large satellite manufactured and sent into orbit. It contained info regarding another lab of his, and we're planning on raiding it for clues regarding Shockwave's location." Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (PhoenixFire82)